Arrghrow
by dastardlybrony
Summary: When Oliver Queen awakens with some odd symptoms, things get really weird fast.


Arrghrow

It was early in the morning; Oliver was sleeping soundly until he was awoken by the smell of his stinky feet. He clinched his eyes for a few moments for the smell was pretty unbearable. Oliver walked to the bathroom with his fingers clinching on his nose tip to keep the smell away. He got naked and stepped into the bathtub. He turned the water knob and hot water splashed over his muscular body. He finally opened his eyes to notice in surprise a note on his shampoo. It read specifically as thus,

Dear, Oliver Queen

_Guess what? I know you're the vigilante! Surprised? Well I did see your face the last time we met. I mean what were you thinking that the hood would not let me recognize you? _

"Oh boy, gee willickers !" said Oliver Queen. His eyes frightened with worry.

_ Oh don't worry Mr. Queen, I won't tell the world about your oh so secretive secret less you do one thing for me. _

Oliver shook his head and clenched his fists at the moment he was going to read the next sentence.

_I want you to change you vigilante name to El Bandito Burrito. It's very catchy for a vigilante isn't it?_

Oliver was postulating with rage and his fist started to grip itself into oblivion causing him to bleed from his palm.

_I already had the suit ready; it's in your closet waiting for you. Oh and you won't be needing a bow and arrow any longer. For now you will be using molten magma hot sauce as a weapon. Use it to sting it into their eyes and melt their sockets! _

With greatest regards,

Pingueno

Oliver Queen was so angry that he crumbled up the paper and **ate it**. He dived out of the bathtub still naked and found the Mexican super hero suit in the closet. At the sight of the costume, it made Oliver Queen filled to the brim with rage that it made his head explode with red. He put on the costume, left his room, and went past his sister completely ignoring whatever she said. He walked outside to find a Mexican costumed vehicle thing awaiting him outside. He looked upon the vehicle and found a note that read thusly once again.

_Ride this car or I dun tell everybody yer secret, I am too lazy to write anymore. _

Once again, Oliver Queen crumbled up the paper and **ate it**, His rage mounting onto insanity from the sheer ridiculousness of all this. Oliver Queen couldn't speak a single word since his teeth were clenched with rage. Then he began to flail out and grab some bushes and throw them all over the place. Oliver did not know why he was so angry, he looked upon his hands and noticed that they were tinged red. As a matter of fact, it turns out he was all red colored all over his skin. Then, unbeknownst to himself, he returned back to rational thought and felt a paper wafting in the wind on his ass. He picked it up and read another note, hopefully the last.

_One last thing Oliver Queen! I put a serum into your blood that makes your skin red. Side effects may include rage, rage, and more blood boiling rage for a short time. Good luck Mr. Oliver Queen you're going to need it!_

Oliver crumbled up the paper and threw it away dizzily after the whole rage ordeal. He clambered on to the Mexican-o-bile and drives away to his secret hero hideout while he moves the wheel frantically. It was a real bumpy ride for Oliver Queen a.k.a. The Vigilante a.k.a. The Mexican a.k.a. that guy that used to use bows and arrows but doesn't now.

Everybody would look and stare at Oliver Queen and his silly vehicle that he was riding on. The little kids on their cellphones looked away from their precious digital lives to notice the funny man in the Mexican suit. All Oliver Queen could react was to mumble indistinctively while staring blankly to his destination. After many ridicule from people and the media alike of Oliver Queen's behavior, he finally arrived at his club. He went through the secret passage way and met up with Diggle and Felicity who greeted him.

"Oliver? What happened? Why are you wearing that costume?" said Felicity.

"I don't know, I need you to run a check-up on a guy named Pingueno."

"But, Oliver… Your red…" said Diggle.

"I know! that's beside the point! This guy knows my identity as the vigilante!"

The two gasped at the same time to Oliver's news for a good five seconds.

"I'm on it!" said Felicity. She instantly returned to the computer and began to search for this 'Pengueno' guy.

Oliver almost fell down to the floor before Diggle caught him.

"Oliver, is there anything you need to cure what's going on with you?"

"Yes… I need… a nice spicy burrito."

"I've got yah buddy!"

Diggle held up Oliver with both arms and took him to his car where he traveled to a nice Mexican restaurant. There, he dragged the funny looking hero to the top of the eating table. Oliver was pretty unconscious by then.

"Speak to me! Oliver! We need a burrito stat!" said Diggle.

A Mexican looking women came and gave the spicy burrito that he ordered on the phone to him. Diggle began to wipe the smell of the taco across Oliver's face. Oliver was rising from his unconscious sleep.

"Come on buddy, you can make it! Smell the delicious cheese!"

Oliver opened his eyes and grabbed the spicy burrito and lobbed the whole thing into his mouth. As if Oliver was in cardiac arrest, he breathed heavily after awakening from that hunger coma. Oliver finished breathing from the ordeal and stirred once again.

"That's it! This ends now! No one messes with El Bandito Burrito! Oh and order a few burritos to go, Diggle."

"Of course, Oliver."

End of part 1.


End file.
